The Valentine's Game
by plasticfries
Summary: “Let’s play a game.” And chaos ensues, fueled by two lovers. The prize? The other person for the remaining hours of Valentine's Day. Laven.
1. The first task: Survive Kanda's Rage

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino.

**contains:** Laven, Kanda's colourful vocabulary and mad squirrels. (Not really.)

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

Chapter 1ne: **The first task: Survive Kanda's Rage**

The morning rays filtered through the window as a redhead opened his single eye. Yawning, Lavi stretched as he climbed out of bed. He ran his finger through his unruly red hair, grinning as he remembered what today was.

It was Valentine's Day. Lavi's grin widened at the thought.

Humming, he threw on his pants and a shirt and fastened on his boots. Now, time to go hunting for a certain white-haired exorcist.

* * *

Allen Walker was on his way to the cafeteria for breakfast. (Or rather, to empty it of all it's edible contents.) He grinned sneakily as he caught sight of a flash of red turning round a corner. Allen tiptoed up to Lavi, making sure to keep a safe distance. Suddenly, he pounced on the unsuspecting redhead, throwing his arms around said person's neck.

"I love you!" he sang, nuzzling Lavi's cheek.

Surprised by the "attack", Lavi teetered backwards, before losing his balance and falling, bringing Allen down with him.

"Damn it, Allen!" Lavi breathed. "I wanted to do that first!" Allen giggled.

"Anyway, you're not the type who jumps on people. I am." Lavi noted. "I love you too, by the way."

"I did it just for today. And could you get off me now, Lavi? You're crushing me." Allen hinted meekly.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them, followed by a "Get your damn asses off the floor, idiots. I'll freakin' step on you." Kanda instead stepped over them, adding a 'Che' to his previous sentence.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Yuu!" Lavi called out, dragging himself off Allen reluctantly.

* * *

"Sooo…" Lavi pursed his lips, deep in thought. "What'cha want to do today? To celebrate." His expression changed into one of mischief and want. Lavi squeezed Allen's hand affectionately as they walked along the corridor to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Before Allen could answer, a door opened very suddenly, and Lenalee stumbled out of her room. Large, pink heart-shaped balloons followed after her. Allen and Lavi stood there in shock.

"Either you have a secret admirer, or it's Komui." Lavi said, though he was fairly certain as to who had done it.

"Komui." Both Allen and Lenalee said at the same time. Lenalee sighed, kicking the balloons back into her room and slammed the door shut. She forced a smile, before activating her Innocence.

"I'll be off to take care of some #matters. Happy Valentine's Day, you two!" she waved and went off in the direction of the Science lab. Allen shivered. "Poor Komui." Lavi just nodded.

"About your question earlier on," Allen continued their earlier conversation as they resumed their walk to the cafeteria. "Let's play a game." Allen suggested, grinning mischievously.

"What kind of game?" Lavi asked, eyes darting down to Allen's face.

"The kind of game in which if you win, you get to have the other person do whatever you want them to do for the rest of the day." Allen explained. "Anything?" Lavi asked, a playful smirk settling itself on his lips. "Anything." Allen replied, returning the smirk.

"Three tasks. If you complete two of the three tasks, you win."

* * *

As the couple entered the cafeteria, their hands drifted apart as Lavi went to get a table while Allen queued up to order breakfast.

Lavi settled himself next to Krory, who was sitting opposite Miranda. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Lavi chirped. Miranda blushed, managing a "H-happy Valentine's D-day to y-you too, Lavi." Krory said the same thing, except that he was a bit more coherent.

Lavi watched with amusement as Allen came over with his trolley of food, a plan already forming itself in his devious mind.

"Na, Allen." Lavi called out to his lover behind the stacks and stacks of food. "Mmphf?" came the muffled reply. "Can I choose the first task?" "Mmphf." Lavi took that as a yes as he reached out for a sandwich from the massive pile.

"Simple, really, my dear Moyashi." Lavi began, before he was interrupted with a "Name'th Allempfh!" Lavi cleared his throat before continuing. "Go to an empty table and stand up on it, before yelling 'Yuu Kanda wears neither boxers nor briefs!'"

A clatter was heard behind the piles of food. Allen pushed away the plates and stared at Lavi, his eyes wide and glassy. "He really doesn't wear-" His words were cut off as he started guffawing uncontrollably, holding his sides as tears spilled down. Krory and Miranda stared at him questioningly. They hadn't heard what Lavi had said and were wondering what #exactly was so funny.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped and Allen looked Lavi in the eye once more, his lashes moist with tears. "He'll definitely kill me. He won't let me live."

Lavi nodded. "Exactly. So, you're supposed to avoid getting injured. I wouldn't want my dear Moyashi-chan to get hurt, would I?"

"So that means if he manages to land an attack on me… I lose this round?" Lavi nodded again, eager for Allen to get started. Allen stuffed himself with the remainder of his food before standing up. He nodded at Lavi, before striding over to an empty table. To the shock and surprise of the finders eating nearby, Allen climbed up onto the tabletop.

All eyes were on Allen. The finders, some science staff, Miranda, Krory, Lenalee-who had just entered the cafeteria-, Lavi-who was trying extremely hard to control his laughter-and worse of all, Kanda.

Allen sucked in a deep breath, before yelling out the cursed words. "YUU. KANDA. WEARS. NEITHER. BOXERS. NOR. BRIEFS!"

There was a shocked silence. And then an intake of breath. Before Allen found something sharp and pointy resting near his throat.

"Say that again, you bloody Moyashi?" Kanda challenged, his voice soft and dangerous, an evil aura radiating off him. Allen gulped inwardly, before dashing off like a mad squirrel. Kanda followed close behind him, screaming profanities. The cafeteria was silent for half a second, before everything resumed.

"Lavi…" Lenalee shook her head disapprovingly. "Why do I feel that _you_ were the cause of all this?" Lavi just grinned happily, before bouncing off to check on Allen.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm. :D


	2. The second task: The Stare Off

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

disclaimer: DGM belongs to Kat Shino.

contains: Laven, Kanda's colourful vocabulary and the Fourteenth. (Not really.)

other crap not worth mentioning: Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

Chapter 2wo:**The second task: The Stare Off**

Lavi strolled along the empty corridor, eyes looking out for his favourite white-haired moyashi and pony-tailed samurai friend.

Suddenly, familiar screams were heard as Lavi turned round the corner. He was greeted by the sight of Allen-Innocence activated-using his arm to prevent Kanda from slicing off his silky white hair.

"That's enough, Yuu! You know Allen didn't mean that, right? We all know that you at _least_ wear a thong." In a flash, Kanda was off Allen and had cornered Lavi into a wall, Mugen pointed dangerously between his eyes. Kanda's eyes narrowed, malice and killing intent radiating off him. Lavi swore that he could see black waved being emitted from his body.

Much to Allen, Lavi and the author's surprise, Kanda sheathed Mugen and said, "You know what? Fuck this. I'm going to meditate. If any one of you come within two feet of me, I'll disconnect your head from your neck."

Lavi and Allen watched in silence as Kanda strode off towards his room in a huff, his hair swaying behind him.

Lavi felt imaginary daggers stabbing into his flesh. Turning to face Allen, he gave him a nervous, but relieved, grin.

"AL-LEEEEEEEEN!" Lavi cried over-exaggeratingly, running towards Allen with his arms wide open. He pulled Allen into a bear hug, squeezing the life out of him. "

"AHCK! Lavi! You're choking me!" Lavi quickly released his grip on the younger teen. "So… any injuries?" Lavi asked, eyes roaming around Allen's body, checking for any visible scars or bruises.

(The roaming part sounded so naughty. xD)

"Ah, there." Lavi pointed at the bruise on Allen's neck, probably caused by Kanda's strangling. Leaning forward, Lavi kissed the bruise gently. "Sorry, dear Moyashi-chan. You lose this round!" he said, laughing softly.

"Damn it! I'm choosing the next task!" Allen huffed, standing up and walking back to the cafeteria, Lavi following beside him. "And my name's Allen!"

* * *

Allen pondered on what the next task should be. It had to be something that he knew he could definitely win at. He couldn't suggest poker. Lavi would complain that it was too unfair. Neither could he suggest an eating competition. His stomach was already filled to the brim with his breakfast. (Consisting of ham, eggs, sausages, spaghetti, thirty sticks of mitarashi dango, four slices of apple pie- Okay, I'll get on with the story now.)

An idea worked its way through Allen's brain -through all the tunnels, squeezing through the veins, saying hi to the Fourteenth…- successfully.

"A staring contest." Allen suggested simply. Lavi looked down at him quizzically.

"A staring contest." He repeated. Allen nodded. "The first one to laugh, smile, look away or do anything other than stare wins."

"Oh well. As you wish." Lavi smirked.

* * *

They chose an empty table in the cafeteria and sat down opposite each other. Lavi propped his elbows on the table, holding his head in them. Allen folded his arms on the table.

"Three… two… one…" Allen counted down, and the Stare Off began.

Lavi stared at Allen. (Duh, it's the Stare Off.) His eye took in every curve of Allen's face. His snowy-white bangs that draped themselves carelessly just above his eyebrows, his stormy-gray eyes that made him feel warm inside whenever he looked into them, the pentacle above his left eyebrow, followed by red lines, as if he were crying tears of blood. And there were his lips that he had kissed countless of times before…

Without thinking, Lavi leaned across the table and kissed Allen on the lips. He let go half a second later, realizing what he had done.

"Gah, damn it!" Lavi cursed, slamming his fist onto the table in annoyance.

"Was I too tempting for you?" Allen asked, gripping his sides as he laughed. "I win this round, Lavi!"

"Fine. But I'll be choosing the next task. And if I win…" Lavi leaned forward to kiss Allen again, holding their lips together this time. Suddenly, Lenalee walked pass and gave Lavi and Allen each a smack to their heads.

"No PDA[*], you two!" she said before walking off. They laughed lightly and broke their kiss. They were at the very corner of the cafeteria anyway, so it didn't matter.

"_I__f_ you win." Allen emphasized on the "if" with a sly smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** _[*]_ Public Display of Affection.  
Okay, this chapter was short.


	3. The third task: The Womanizer's Test

_I know some of you might not bother to read this disclaimer part (I don't), so just skip this & get on with the story :D_

**disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Kat Shino.

**contains:** Laveeeeeeen . & Cross Marian. (Who's totally badass.)

**other crap not worth mentioning:** Reviews are appreciated, but not _necessary. _It'd be mind-blowing awesomness if you just read. :D

* * *

**The third task: The Womanizer's Test**

"Thought of anything yet, Lavi?" Allen asked, flipping a page of his book. Both of them were in the library, huddled together on the sofa, each reading a book.

"Nope. Still thinking." Lavi shifted a bit, allowing Allen to lean on his chest.

"You'd better think quickly. It's almost noon." Allen sighed as he flipped another page. He had already come up with a list of things for Lavi to do #when he had won.

"Is General Cross around?" Lavi asked, looking down at Allen.

"Yea, he is. Why?" Lavi noticed that Allen had shivered slightly upon hearing the name.

"Cross dressing." Lavi said, trying very hard not to laugh. "We dress up as girls, and the one who Cross is more attracted to, wins."

Allen twisted his head up to stare at Lavi, his mouth hanging open in shock and horror. Lavi place a finger on his chin and closed his mouth with a snap.

"You can't be serious." Allen muttered under his breath. "Oh, but I am, my love. If you want to forfeit this round… Then I guess-"

"I'll do it." Allen interrupted with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Allen waited outside the dreaded room anxiously and nervously. Finders and science members that passed by stared at Allen in bewilderment. But, luckily for him, they did not recognize him under all the makeup.

He stared down at his attire. He had ran into town to get a #bra with Lavi, and stuffed it with tissue. He was wearing a black tight-fitting dress that reached just above the knees, with red stiletto heels. It would take him a month to earn back the money used to buy the clothes. Better yet, Lavi had stuttured out a "S-_Strike_?!" when he had emerged from the toilet cubicle, gaining him a hit on the head from Allen. After that, they proceeded to put on makeup. Allen's face was thick with powder, eyeliner, eye shadow and lipstick.

A shout from inside the room brought Allen back to reality.

He heard the door open slowly and watched with questioning eyes as Lavi stepped out. Fully clothed. Lavi pulled Allen into a corner, before telling him what had happened.

"Okay, so I went in. And Cross didn't even _ask_ who the hell I was. 'You're late.' That's what he said. Imagine that. And then he started _groping _me." Allen made a disgusted face. "And -curse my stupid reflexes- I kicked him in the shin when he grabbed my ass. So he yelled at me to get out. But, don't worry, I've already told him that there was one more after me, so you don't need to explain anything." Lavi gave him a thumbs up.

Allen smoothed down his dress and sighed. Just as he was placing his hand on the doorknob, Lavi spun him around to face him again, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What was that for, Lavi?" Allen asked after they had pulled away, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Couldn't help it." Lavi explained, caressing Allen's cheek. "You look too hot." Allen blushed a deep scarlet before aiming a punch at Lavi's abdomen. Lavi buckled over, groaning.

"Go on, now." Lavi breathed, pushing Allen towards the door. "If you lose this one, then we'll have another task." Taking a deep breath, Allen turned the doorknob and stepped into the dark room, closing the door behind him.

"You'd better be more professional than your friend." A low, husky voice growled from somewhere in the room. Allen shivered as he took small, unsure steps towards the voice. As Allen's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out Cross's silhouette lounging on a sofa, a cigarette in between his lips. Allen saw Cross's eyes widen as he stepped closer. The cigarette fell from his mouth and landed on the ashtray sitting on his lap.

* * *

Allen stumbled out of the door, closing it behind him silently, before running at breakneck speed towards his room. He flung open his door and slammed it behind him, locking it shut. Spinning around, he saw Lavi lying down on his bed, looking up at him in surprise. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing on my bed, Lavi?" Allen asked, walking over and slipping in beside him.

"I got tired of waiting after ten minutes. So I came here." Lavi's eyes narrowed as he took in Allen's disheveled appearance. His dress was unzipped halfway, and his strap was hanging down on his arm. "Don't tell me…"

"I'll explain everything. After I change."

* * *

"… And then he took his ashtray off his lap and proceeded to _undress me_, all the while whispering stuff like 'You have one hot bod there, babe.'" Lavi exploded into a fit of laughter, clutching at his stomach. Allen crossed his arms and stared up at Lavi in annoyance. Lavi stopped laughing, before urging Allen to continue, stroking his silky white hair.

"Of course I couldn't let him undress me. So I quickly asked him if he would like me to pour him some wine. Which was easier said than done. I couldn't even see a _thing_ in the dark. I finally got the bottle after groping around for at least five minutes. And when I finally got it, I accidentally spilled the wine all over his jacket.

"But he didn't get angry or anything. He just laughed like some possessed drunkard and proceeded to undress me _again_. So I…" Allen fiddled with his thumbs nervously.

"What did you do?" Lavi propped his chin on top of Allen's head.

"I took the wine bottle and hit him on the head."

Lavi froze in shock. "You knocked him out?"

"Yeah. He didn't bleed much."

"Oh God."

Allen smirked. "But this means that #I win, Lavi." He laughed evilly.

Lavi tilted Allen's head up and kissed him fully.

"So…" Lavi murmured into Allen's neck.

"Yeah… Eat with me in the canteen till midnight."

Lavi pulled away abruptly and pouted. "Damn it, Allen!" Allen tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Or maybe we could…" Allen snaked his arms around Lavi's neck and kissed him with vigour, before proceeding to get rid of his clothes, all the while thinking that it was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

_Definitely._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I'm doneeee with this one! It was fun while it lasted.


End file.
